1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental tree flower pot displays and more particularly pertains to displaying potted flowers and plants from the symmetrically arranged branches of ornamental trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tiered flower pot hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tiered flower pot hangers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying potted plants in a vertically tiered configuration are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,507 to Nelson, a multi-tier multi-unit pot hanger assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,172 to Banks, Jr. discloses a plant pot suspension apparatus and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,283 to Armstrong discloses a support structure for multiple plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,473 to Ragen discloses a circular plant mobile.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,242 to Holtz discloses a rotatable hanging device.
In this respect, the ornamental tree flower pot displays according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying potted flowers and plants from the symmetrically arranged branches of ornamental trees.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ornamental tree flower pot displays which can be used for displaying potted flowers and plants from the symmetrically arranged branches of ornamental trees. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.